borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wanting Pearl Dupes
Hey everyone, After numerous (near 60) Crawmerax runs and constant Farmory runs...... we have only found the Undertaker (rocketlauncher) I really need a good Rose shield and a good Tsunami SMG (both pearls) and anyother pearls you may have to be duped..... also i'm willing to dupe the Undertaker for anyone who needs it. GT= Siddykong I'd be willing to help out, I have one of every pearl weapon and a few of the "rarer" oranges if you want I could dupe a few for ya :) GT Distant719 I can't do it tonight (England times). Sent you a FR. GT= Siddykong Distant719..... i just realised you are American and come on about 24:00 (GMT), the time that i have to come off...... i may need to get someone else to get the weps..... unless you can get on earlier. GT= Siddykong Can I get in on this Distant 719? i have some pretty good weapons I can dupe to thank you for your troubles but nothing pearl. What time would be good for you im in (GMT-5) My GT= Darkness Draqon. (the g in dragon is replaced with a q in my gamertag) Hey Distant719 mind letting me in too i could use a good bit of the pearls and a cpl oranges for my alts, would be greatly appreciated and would willing return the favor one day when i might have something to offer in game. My GT= M3those if it ok i would like to get in on this too distant719..i got a few pearls and dark orange i can trade or dupe for your troubles..thankz...GT: uc94587 These kind of pages make me feel like I should be done playing this game, just to many freebies flying around, not that I don't mind helping someone in need out, but its just getting ridiculous TreeJs 18:37, April 14, 2010 (UTC) whats the point of having a weapon if everyone else has it duping weapons will make this game like modern warfare 2 dont do it mw2 sucksJewnocerous rex 21:07, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as how I want some duped pearls myself some might say I'm a little biased. But i don't understand what the problem is with duping. This isn't a multiplayer game in the true sense of the word. Sure there are duels but that doesn't really play into the core of the game anyways. It’s a co-op experience and therefore having dupes of a completely legit weapon doesn't make the game unfair in my opinion. Modding an overpowered weapon so that you can enter a party and destroy crawmerax without so much as flinching would be unfair I will concede that, but what duping does is just help out the unlucky of us like Siddykong and myself who have done multiple runs and just can’t seem to find them. I will also concede that it might be getting a bit ridiculous because some people may have not even killed cramerax yet and are just being lazy. The guns look really cool and all I really want is the revolver and sniper. Me having a dupe of a pearl weapon will not affect anyone’s playing experience and in no way shape or form will make this game "like modern warfare 2". Darkness Draqon 22:37, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I see that everyone would like some of my weapons just be sure and add me because im usually busy and away from my xbox when i post these things just add me and let me know why and ill dupe stuff for ya Distant719 05:16, April 15, 2010 (UTC)